D. Isaac Thomas
D. Isaac Thomas (b. June 9, 2001 in Utah), is an American fiction writer and musical artist. Thomas is most famous for authoring the components of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and particularly ''The Super Babies'' series, which have gained a moderate deal of attention. Numerous works are scheduled for release in the future. Thomas is also active on YouTube, where he has five hundred subscribers as of June 2019, a feat he is very proud of. Thomas has hazel eyes, and blonde, extremely curled hair. He is usually seen wearing T-shirts and jeans, though on some occasions he has worn costumes or fancy attire. He is also slender. His teeth seem to be in poor condition as he wears braces. 2001-2005: Early Life Birth and Early Upbringing .]] D. Isaac Thomas was born in 2001 in Taylorsville, Utah to Rachel and Ted Thomas. He was raised solo with them, during which time they moved to Plainview, Texas, and then to . Three years after his birth, Rachel and Ted gave birth to Ammon, his younger sibling. In the same year, Thomas began attending preschool, where he was bitten no less than five times. In the mix, he found his passion for both writing and art, setting the building blocks for his career. Because Ted was in the military, Thomas and his family moved to Germany. The Creation of the DLU In 2006, Thomas already knew most of the things he was taught in kindergarten, only not being allowed to skip ahead because of "social skills". At this point, he released his very first book, The Prime Poppies, thus kickstarting the D.I.T. Literary Universe. 2008-2013: Early Years in Literature Expanding Into New Areas In 2008, Thomas’ parents divorced, and Thomas and Ammon remained with their mother. They returned to the United States of America after spending nearly thirty months in Germany. He attended Westridge Elementary School in the state of Utah, where he would continually impress his teachers with early signs of literary talent and just as continuously tell stories to his fellow students. Thomas' Masterpiece: The Super Babies Following the beginning of the second semester of fifth grade, D. Isaac Thomas had the idea for a story of a baby genius with superpowers leading a group of like-minded babies and children against terrorism when he was eating breakfast with his little brother Ammon. By Christmas Day, he had in her head the characters and a good part of the plot for The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies, which he began working on during his after-school hours. Published on July 29, 2011, the first book of the series to end the first part of the D.I.T. Literary Universe was a huge success, and he has thus far published six sequels, and four prequels. Breakthrough with Storytelling On March 16, 2012, D. Isaac Thomas joined Storybird, where he received many viewers and much criticism for his works. His cousin told him about it, and he was delighted to share his work with a broad cyber platform. Despite all it had to offer, and having more than two hundred followers, Thomas was increasingly annoyed at the clear paranoia of the moderating crew and hoped there was a site where he could write about any subject. According to Rachel, he suggested in the recently established forum box that the community should rate stories instead of reject the slightly bad ones. A staff said he disagreed, but the good news was that there was a site called Movellas that ensured online safety in that way. He asked Rachel if he could make an account there. She authorized his request, as the moderators disgusted her too and she was glad he could now write about virtually anything. However, a setback occurred when the site said users had to be thirteen years of age (Thomas was currently eleven). This outraged him, particularly because his parents refused to let him lie about his age. ''Dear Dumb Diary'' In 2013, D. Isaac Thomas made a cameo appearance in the realistic fiction film annotation Dear Dumb Diary. As the audience applauded during the climax, he was seen in the back left corner, jumping up and down, standing out for his over-the-top reaction. Induction into Movellas On his birthday in 2014, Thomas created his account on Movellas and named it for him, his brother, and their nicknames in one. Rachel did not activate it for another five days. Later Ammon created his own account on Movellas and called it storyteller91. They both became very successful, and while not half as popular as some they had more success than many users on the site. Although he still used Storybird occasionally, Movellas became his primary storytelling zone. 2015-2019: The Growing Universe Melissa Vaine In early 2015, he began working with an intellectual, introverted, and ambitious girl named Melissa Vaine. On June 9, he confirmed the rumors that there would be a sequel to The Super Babies, revealing that he would create The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat and that it was not over with his controversial yet generally well-received novel titled The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. An inevitable challenge Vaine faced was remembering what a character knows about other characters and certain situations at a specific moment in the D.I.T. timeline, to maintain consistency. Fortunately, Thomas, who is in charge of maintaining and monitoring the consistency in canon, is very familiar with his own details; therefore, he has been very helpful to Melissa. Indeed, there is no doubt these two have created a mutual bond. Vaine was even the co-writer to D. Isaac Thomas on Tales of Royalty, which was released in January of 2016. Planning Before The SMSB In 2016, Melissa, who had became a supermodel for around a year, took a job that included modeling Rio brand underwear. She photo-shopped one of her modeling pictures in order to portray in-universe character Annabeth Black, a photo which Thomas agreed to use on the cover of a future product, though to this day, it still has yet to appear on any D.I.T. media. Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon, heavily implying that the cover image was the spitting image of what Black looked like in the books in 2020, but again it is yet to be confirmed. Only days earlier, he announced the imminent creation of Before The SMSB, a series focusing initially on the Mutant Wars and later, the history of the NoHeads. On October 17, 2016, he released The Mission to Earth as a high school project extended into a short novel. Disappearance In 2017, Thomas' New Years' Resolution was to achieve better grades in school. He also released Where is the Darkness?, the third chapter of the Before The SMSB franchise, in March 2017. However, he disappeared for several months against his own volition, as his recent life had included madness, isolationism, and aggression. In terms of literacy, however, he was not idle, working on several concepts for books, both past and present, doing major amounts of work on Across the Portal: Interference, and returned to both Utah and the world wide web armed with new knowledge to bolster his career. Collaborating with Vaine In November, D. Isaac Thomas approached Melissa Vaine with his ideas, which he had already been developing in the months of his absence from public eyes, about a sequel to the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, and promised he would pay her in the future, should she work as his co-writer on the book. Thomas later expressed that his goal succeeded, achieving all "A's" and a single 'C' by December 17. He launched the Across the Portal project two weeks beforehand. While it was initially believed that The X-Adults: Endgame project would be complete in February of 2018, Thomas recently postponed it until December 2019, owing both to work on Before The SMSB and the creation of a third part of the series, effectively making it a trilogy. In December of 2017, he made gingerbread houses with his brother. Thomas continually used Chat Mods on Wikia and Instagram to work collaboratively with Melissa Vaine on the aforementioned novel, which was titled Boys vs. Girls 2 and released shortly before his seventeenth birthday in May of 2018. Late 2018 Successes The following month, he finished the last chapter of Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?. Going into twelfth grade, Thomas was worried, and he currently says his experience was a "bit of a shock" as he "was expecting to be amongst lots of strange people – clustering into groups, learning, sleeping, thinking radical thoughts, and not doing much else." Once he made friends with "some like-minded people" he says he began to enjoy himself. He was also the inspiration for Red, a major character and anti-hero from The Revolution of the Idiots, which is a book written by his friend Fred. Red is lawfully ambiguous and self-righteous. ''Last Dominion'' D. Isaac Thomas began developing Last Dominion in October of 2018 along with a partner assigned to him, Jackson. They quickly developed a synopsis for the game and they told of their ideas to their teacher, who believed they were off to a good start. They began working independently to create gaming sprites for the primary characters. While Thomas worked primarily on Formidability and Randy the Tyrannosaurus, Jackson worked primarily on Cobra and the zombies. Unfortunately, it was announced on January 6, 2019, that Last Dominion was cancelled due to Thomas losing contact with Jackson. The two also lacked the resources needed to complete the production of the game, and losing contact negated their goals of finding out how to obtain them. Revelation On January 14, 2019, he announced that he would be releasing a new The Super Babies novel every year "so long as people keep buying copies". In March 2019, Thomas revealed about earlier plans to make a third sequel to the Ronald Potter franchise; but due to a number of factors, nothing came to be. Only two sequels were to be released. The sequel would have been called Ronald Potter and the Mountains of Judgement and would have concluded the early education of Oliver Potter in the Jedi arts. ]] On May 26, Thomas graduated from high school and prepared to complete his education at . 2019: Post-High School Pre-Vista On his eighteenth birthday, Thomas went to the movies with his friends and then to the park to eat cupcakes. To his surprise, his former peer, Nikki Nelson, who he had a love-hate relationship with, went to the park, and they finally made their peace, departing on neutral terms, neither truly friend nor enemy. During the summer, Thomas began bonding with Zoe Newell before they temporarily lost contact in July. He also went on a two-week vacation to Alabama and Tennessee to visit family. Returning home, he accepted employment from Lagoon Amusement Park, working as an operator on a handful of rides at the park. Vista Education Center In late August, D. Isaac Thomas enrolled in Vista. However, due to a mix of odd structure and teachers whose treatment bordered on abuse, he did not get off to a good start at all. Things improved, albeit slightly, when he began working with a different member of the staff, but he still considered dropping out in January of 2020. Around the time his teachers were switched, his seasonal job at Lagoon came to an end, and he decided not to work there again. He also released Across the Portal: Intuition on the day before Halloween, which he spent trick-or-treating with the family members of Zoe Newell, who he got back in contact with until she began experiencing a lapse, at which point he promised to give her space until she was ready. In late November, he learned that his mother was currently in a financial jam, and began considering getting a new job to support her. 2020 As of January 2020, D. Isaac Thomas has reportedly still not gotten a job. Private Life Despite being a quirky, sensitive, and antisocial child, D. Isaac Thomas' personality changed considerably after his freshman year, owing to his taxing experiences in high school with seeds planted in eighth and ninth grade to begin a period of extreme evolution. Thomas' intense dedication to evolution caused him to seek a more social climate while he prepared for adulthood, which turned his own brother against him. Thomas did not hesitate to reciprocate, as he believed Ammon Thomas would never change and would always gravitate to their psychopathic stepbrother, and only loved him conditionally. Nevertheless, they began getting along prior to leaving Clearfield behind, though they are still not on close terms, only cordial ones. Despite this, Thomas maintained his eccentric and unshakable personality he'd had since elementary school, continuing to display incredible determination and stubbornness. Thomas has recently been confirmed to be at a moderate risk for PTSD following his middle and high school experiences. Gallery Media Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas' books have a lot of references to his background. **For instance, a common color theme in Part One: Prelude to Peace is blue, while one in Part Four: Truth Eternal is black. ***In The Prime Poppies, it says to have a color day such as "blue day" for instance. **There are several mentions of tomatoes being depicted as something undesirable, but only in earlier releases dating prior to 2014. ***Miranda offers sushi "spiked" with tomatoes to Prince Jake, whom she dislikes. **There are no mentions of drugs whatsoever in pre-2016 releases (except when Crystal says Rose Johannson tricked her in a 2014 novel). ***Weed is never mentioned once before 2018. *D. Isaac Thomas takes huge inspiration from real life, and often honors his friends by naming major characters after them or making major characters with their likeness, making him comparable to Taylor Swift. **Examples of the former include Bridgett (Bridgett Hone), Paige Nelson (Paige Colloway/Mike Nelson), and Lindsay Kellerman/Melissa Quintana (Claire Kellerman/Nikki Quintana). Ammon Dorber has been named after Ammon Thomas and Dan Dorber. **Examples of the latter include Troy, Ian Freeman, and Valiera Nelson. **The purpose in a few cases has been dishonor, such as Blaise Parton, for instance. *D. Isaac Thomas' Spirit Song is Thunder by Imagine Dragons. The song and its title are supposed to represent the demeanor and motives of the mind behind the Multiverse. **He has also used "Oh No" by Marina and the Diamonds to entail his junior high self. *Although a baptized Christian, D. Isaac Thomas is not a frequent visitor to churches. A couple of religious people would occasionally ask him to make religious stories but Thomas declined. However, a number of his works in the D.I.T. Literary Universe featured figures from the Bible, including God, Jesus, and Satan. See also *List of D.I.T. Books *List of D.I.T. Songs External Links * * * * D. Isaac Thomas' Facebook profile Category:People Category:Males Category:Thomas family Category:People from Utah Category:2000s births Category:The Deliverers Save the World Category:The Prime Poppies Category:The Case of the Missing Kids Category:Journey to Planet 12 Category:The Princess and the Lips Category:The Haunted House Category:Superquack Category:Tom Turkey Category:The Super Babies Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall Category:Boys vs. Girls Category:Kaela, Zach, and the Great Sky Race Category:Ammon Hopp Visits the Moon Category:The Outcast Category:The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit Category:Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas Category:El Monstrou Horrible Category:Party Pressure Category:Ferocity Category:Ronald Potter Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Before The SMSB Category:Zachary Brown Category:Across the Portal Category:The X-Adults: Endgame Category:Once Upon a Thyme Category:Last Dominion Category:Shields Category:Singers Category:Lyricists Category:Authors Category:Convergence Category:The Diary of a Flower Category:Vault of Ages